


Five Times Hongseok was jealous and the one time he did something about it

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Five times Hongseok was jealous and did something about it [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Better believe it, Denial, Jealous Hongseok, M/M, Realization, Wooseok will if Hongseok dose'nt, everybody agrees, jinho is too lovable, jinhongseok, member conflict, more jinhongseok, yeeeees?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: Short, cute, adorable, squishy he’d been called every possible adjective form of the word “cute” and he honestly wasn’t bothered by it. In fact he’d taken advantage of the fact that everyone wanted to help him and give him the easiest tasks because somehow him being short equated to near helplessness in a sea of ridiculously tall children he could never get away from.He wouldn’t complain to himself mentally if every time it happens Hongseok wouldn't make those faces..those faces that Jinho didn’t know if he should classify as jealousy or confusion but either way it left them both flustered and feeling some weird things no one ever bothered to verbally point out until recently.





	1. He just wanted to help

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so this is going to be a five part series and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it^^

Short, cute, adorable, squishy he’d been called every possible adjective form of the word “cute” and he honestly wasn’t bothered by it. In fact he’d taken advantage of the fact that everyone wanted to help him and give him the easiest tasks because somehow him being short equated to near helplessness in a sea of ridiculously tall children he could never get away from.

 

He didn’t ever complain because it was sweet to see how fond the kids had grown of him in such a short amount of time. And now to be honest he was living their fan’s ultimate fantasies, because there were always someone’s hands on him or around him.

 

Even to himself he wouldn’t complain mentally if every time it happens Hongseok would’nt make those faces..those faces that Jinho didn’t know if he should classify as jealousy or confusion but either way it left them both flustered and feeling some weird things no one ever bothered to verbally point out till as of recently.

 

Even just trying to grab a few packs of ramen from the top shelf had earned him a few heart fluttering moments he’d so often do his best to avoid.

 

On this day late at night Jinho figured some food would be necessary cause they hadn’t eaten dinner and course Shinwon being the brat he is decided to push the packs of ramen all the way to the back of the counter when they’d first bought them a few weeks ago.

 

Jinho could hear him and YanAn somewhere in the background bickering back and forth as they played Fifa on their new PlayStation 4.

 

He let out a sigh, nibbling on his bottom lip in concentration as he leans forwards on the tips of his toes, fingers barely scraping the inside of the cabinet, the muscles in his back and arms straining to get up as high as he needed.

 

With a grunt he recoils, dropping back down onto the soles of his feet.

“Why do I even try..?” He mumbles to himself, huffing out in annoyance as he tries shifts his hoodie away from the tips of his finger, still wondering why he thought it was a good idea to borrow Hongseok’s old hoodie because it was basically swallowing him whole.

 

It was a thought he’d never admit aloud; how much he likes the feel of too big clothes that smell like cologne and a bit of musk, the feel of cotton stretched over his fingers like a safety net….nah..that’d be his own little secret.

 

He glances to the side looking for a chair, almost shrieking when he’s crowded against the countertops, someone heavy pressing against his back.

“Wha-“

 

He sees long arms reach over his head  and out of the corner of his eyes he see’s Hongseok staring over at him, arms braced between the entry of the kitchen looking pensively between whoever was standing over Jinho and said man looking tiny between a pair of lanky arms.

It shouldn’t bother Jinho so much that Hongseok is watching but it does and his face is too hot his skin feels too tight.

 

There’s the sound of plastic hitting the counter tops and suddenly the body is stepping back, Jinho finally able to turn around and meet eyes with whoever had decided to be _helpful_ today. A deep concerned voice resonating in Jinho’s ears as a hand cups his cheek lightly.

_Wooseok_

 

“Hyung..you okay..why is your face so red..?Are you sick..?”

 

His hair was wet from his shower, body still emanating crazy amounts of heat through his cotton shirt smelling like cucumbers; fresh and clean.

 

Instinctively it makes Jinho want to cling to him and nuzzle into his hand. Now that it was winter he had trouble trying to keep himself warm and Wooseok wasn’t making it easy to pull away, his eyes just as warm as the large palm cupping Jinho’s cheek.

 

But he’s just a kid and Jinho is feeling too much, shaking the weird feelings snaking up his spine away quickly stepping the other direction towards the refrigerator avoiding Woosek’s gaze for a few seconds before realizing he should say something.  

 

Hongseok is still watching quietly in the background arms crossed over his chest as he keeps his expression neutral, an obvious sign that he was feeling some sort of way that no one else besides Jinho himself could see. Knowing what sort of feelings he kept bottled up the entire time made Jinho feel anxious in a way he couldn’t control.

 

“Ah…no I’m good Wooseokie, thanks for getting the ramen down for me..” He pats Wooseok’s stomach lightly hoping the light tremble in his voice wouldn’t give reason for worry.

 

Wooseok steps a bit closer to look at the ramen packets and small package of meat on the counter, Jinho’s hands clutching the inside of his jacket nervously as his head hit Wooseok’s chest before he took a step back and nodded.

 

Wooseok’s hands tighten around the towel on his neck as he let out a causal low hum, turning around to walk out of the kitchen and raising an eyebrow at the way his hyung was just standing there tensely staring at him.

 

“Hongseok- Hyung you look….. _stressed_ …you okay…?” He stops in front of Hongseok, grabbing Jinho’s attention as he spins on his feet to see the two them facing each other, pure confusion written across Wooseok’s face.

 

_What is this weird feeling…?_

 

Jinho clears his throat and Hongseok snaps out of it whatever “it” was. He reaches up to pat Wooseok’s cheek, a small nervous smile tipping the sides of his lips upwards as he shakes his head and the other even weirder thoughts away.

 

“Ani Ani you’re just imagining things kid, go finish drying off, you’re dripping water onto the ground.” It sounds just about as normal as could be for someone as OCD about cleaning as Hongseok.

Wooseok shrugs; moving to walk away muttering something about “Weird ass Hyung’s” under his breath.

 

“YAH!!!” Both Hongseok and Jinho yell unconsciously, not surprised when Wooseok quickly scurries out of the kitchen like a naughty child who’d just gotten caught.

Jinho’s eyebrows unfurrow and he laughs at how comically stupid Wooseok looks, nearly tripping over the game controllers on the ground in the living room as he round the corner towards the bed rooms.

 

Both YanAn and Shinwon stare after him in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and going back to playing their game.

Jinho lets the laughter die down in his chest, glancing over at Hongseok with a small smile, his brain shooting off tiny happy electric shocks to his heart at the cute smirk Hongseok throws over at him.

 

Turning around he takes the ramen packets of the plastic bag and lights the fire under the pan on the stove, heavily aware of Hongseok’s presence coming closer and closer till he’s standing next to Jinho.

 

The package of meat is already open and Jinho reaches for it with a pair of chopstick getting ready to fry it in the pan till a heavy hand grasps his wrist and he glances up at Hongseok in quiet questioning, nearly dropping the chop sticks in his right hand.

 

“Oh-“

“Let me help.” Hongseok’s voice is soft and assuring, not taking no for an answer as he pulls the chopsticks away from him, quickly placing each piece of meat into the pan as Jinho nods and gives Hongseok some room to come and stand beside him, their arms touching as they work quietly.

 

 Jinho is finely aware of how close they are and it makes him pray that Hongseok dose’nt realize that he’s wearing his jacket.

Hongseok never lets anyone wear his clothes, his consistency for keeping things neat and in place boiling over to anything that ever touches his skin.

 

 Jinho raises the sleeves, his fingers now tearing apart ramen packages to put them in a pot. The action causes Hongseok to look up once all the meat was in the pan, the smell waffing through the kitchen and sure to draw some sort of attention from the other members.

 

He sets the chop sticks down and watches Jinho slip five packs of ramen in a pot knowing how strange it must look for him to be looming over Jinho eyes intense once again because he looks up at him with wide eyes, hand stilling on the knob for the stove.

 

“What..why are you looking at me like that..?”

It was another thing Jinho would never admit he likes; when Hongseok’s  eyes went all dark and intense like he was about to seduce some cameras or kill some fan girls.

 

But Hongseok merely shakes his head, picking the chop sticks back up to flip a few pieces of meat voice rising above the popping sounds jumping from the pan.

 

“It looks good on you…” He trails off almost like he has something else to say and Jinho looks down at himself. His face warms in the tiniest amount possible and he glances away when Hongseok look down at him expectantly.

 

They’ve always been straight forward and honest with each other and this time is no exception.

“Thanks..its the only thing that keeps me warm and it smells nice too…” Jinho’s voice is soft and dose’nt hide the small smile on his face.

 

He’s so cute Hongseok thinks his heart may explode and he’s trying soo hard to keep his composure but Jinho doesn’t miss the way his hand trembles as he unnecessarily scratches the back of his head.

 

A strange scent fills the room and Hongseok’s nose scrunches thoughtfully before he curses, his eyes going wide as his hands latch around Jinho’s sides to tug him away from the stove.

 

“THE MEAT IS BURING!!!!!!”

They save the meat but that doesn’t keep the youngest members from wrinkling their noses at the dark edges around pieces of pork that stand stark against their white plates.

 

Hongseok doesn’t make any excuses that night because the sight of Jinho nuzzling into his jacket as he sleeps makes up for the flaky black pieces of burnt meat lurking around the table.

 

He really should do something about that..

 

 


	2. Should've known better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok’s hands are still firm on Hongseok’s shoulder and he thinks maybe he should thank him for that later because all he wanted to do was slap that perverted smirk off of Yuto’s face. Revengeful thoughts of stuffing peppers and wasabi into a piece of kimbap and forcing Yuto to eat them burn into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Hongseok's point of view. Ofcourse there's always that one oblivious person in the group..Yup..that was Yuto.

He doesn’t even remember whose idea it was to replay the cuts from their pre-debut survival show, but somehow it morphed into their manager forcing them to sit down in front of a computer at the office to “Figure out variety shows and how to improve in their acting skills.”

 

Maybe if it was’nt the cut from ment’s channel of them paper kissing Hongseok would’ve been fine with it, but from the collective groaning and cringing going on between all ten of them he’s sure he’s not the only one who wants to find some excuse to run away.

 

He shakes his head, glancing to the side to see Hwitaek’s fingers digging into Hyojung’s jacket sleeve, his nostrils flaring with a clipped screech. Yuto couldn’t bother watching and had buried his head into his hands while Wooseok apparently thought it was hilarious snorting at their reactions.

_Damn this is torture_

 

It gets to the scene where he, Changgu, Jinho, Yuto and Hyunggu had their turn.

Wooseok leans in chair, elbowing Yuto.

“Hey Yuto its not soo bad you can look up now.”

 

Hongseok bit his lip at the screen, eyebrows furrowing when he realized the order in the game, fingers digging into the thick material of his jeans as the scene of Yuto leaning down to pass the paper popped up on the screen zoomed in to the max.

 

Yuto’s fingers scrunching up into Jinho’s hair to tilt his head up so that their lips could meet is what had Hongseok breathing out heavily through his nostrils. Next to him Jinho whines, quickly looking away from the screen his hands fisted in his lap as he leans into Hongseok’s shoulder trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

But Hongseok still can’t look away from the screen because Yuto’s hand had trailed from the back of Jinho's head to his jaw to the tip of his chin and he genuinely looked like he was enjoying it much to Hongseok’s astonishment.

 

Hyojung whoops and hollers.

 

“Jinho-Hyung your face was soo pink after that you must’ve liked those big anime hands rubbing down your face.” He jokes, clapping his hands completely amused and ignoring the sharp glares Hongseok was sending his way.

 

Yan An sounds like he’s about to throw up in his mouth, coughing on his water from the comment and Hwitaek-hyung slaps Hyojung upside the head, his nose crinkled up, eyes boggled wide in surprise.

 

“Yah..you told me you stopped reading that weird stuff on the internet..” He directs at him, snorting when Hyojung shrugs his shoulders and sends a smirk toward Jinho that has Hongseok reaching over to pinch his arm.

 

He takes much pleasure in the pained expression Hyojung has on his face as he twists his arm away scooting to the other side on his seat away from Hongseok’s fingers; looking big and menacing as they clamber away from him.

 

He always had a way of stating things in such an unabashed way that was appreciated most of the time but Hongseok didn’t want to hear it today.

What completely threw Hongseok for a loop was when the embarrassed Yuto from earlier disappeared and instead had a smile on his face as he stood up and walked over to where Jinho was sitting still leaning heavily on Hongseok as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

 

It took all of Hongseok’s good will not to jump out of chair when Yuto reaches his hand out fingers cupping under Jinho’s jaw to force him to look up. His fingers are so long they’re behind Jinho’s ear and at the very tip of his chin at the same time.

 

Hongseok could only imagine how pretty Jinho must look from that angle ears tinged pink, eyes wide and surprised.

He can hear Shinwon snickering in the background but in Hongseok’s mind it dies with the intense rigidness of his muscles, barely registering Wooseok who’d managed to quickly cross the few feet between them, his hands weighing heavily on Hongseok’s shoulders.

 

Yuto smirks as if he’s playing some game muttering a quick “ _cute_ ” under his breath as his hand softly slides over Jinho’s jaw before slipping off as he before walks away to the restroom.

 

It leaves Jinho feeling breathless and giddy, scooting away as far as possible from the computer; bumping into Changgu who puts a hand on shoulder, comforting even though he was chuckling under his breath.

 

Hwitaek-Hyung is not surprisingly throwing a fit and Hyojung merely stares at him with his face in his hands before his eyes switch to Yuto’s disappearing form with a smirk.

 

Their manager gets up from his seat clapping his hands much to his amusement.

“Now that’s how you do variety shows.”

YanAn rolls his eyes as he stands.

“I did not sign up for this..”

 

Wooseok’s hands are still firm on Hongseok’s shoulder and he thinks maybe he should thank him for that later because all he wanted to do was slap that perverted smirk off of Yuto’s face. Revengeful thoughts of stuffing peppers and wasabi into a piece of kimbap and forcing Yuto to eat them burn into his mind.

 

Its then once again that Hongseok realizes his feelings are problem because with one short glance from Jinho, his ears still burning pink but eyes soft and reassuring Hongseok catches his gaze; his own anger dissipating like a quiet morning rain. 

_Since when has anyone ever had this effect on me???Its not fair_

It’s time for their next schedule and Hongseok knows his emotions have become too obvious because Wooseok saves a space between him and Jinho specifically for him and Hongseok sits in between them.

 

_He never does that…he’s always a brat about sitting next to the shorter members because they take up less space and that meant more space for him…_

 

A quick glance to the side and he can see Jinho staring out the window with his headphones on, catching Hongseok’s gaze in the reflection of the glass before looking back down again, his head falling to land on Hongseok’s shoulder with a soft sound his eyes shut, ears drowning in music.

 

Somehow this was normal for them, Jinho naturally drawn towards any willing supply of heat, comfort and strong arms. But those weird intense feelings developing recently were one sided and overwhelming in Hongseok's mind because even if Jinho felt something for him in return he was too level headed to find any time for jealousy which left Hongseok to figure out how he should go about navigating his true feelings.

 

From behind them Shinwon’s long arms bend at their head rests, hand petting Wooseok gently on the head then detouring to poke Hongseok in the arm before speaking.

 

“Hongseok-Hyung try not to lose your cool today…save all that burning energy for our comeback stage..”

He knows the undertones of the words in that sentence but says nothing, leaning back as the van enters the highway; early morning sky still dusty and grey.

 

Their session with HeyoTV is fun, they’re up-close with their fans but the atmosphere is very casual. After a few shows of their talents and some sessions of karaoke they wind up playing limbo and he’s got to admit the staff have had some fun things lined up for them.

 

Ofcouse the taller members are knocked out early especially when the bar get to be below Wooseok’s thighs which makes them all laugh when he attempts to get through, his legs longer than the bars themselves.

 

Jinho looks at the bar thoughtfully trying to spread his legs in a strange position coming close to the contraption before backing away looking up in amazement at Hwitaek who laughs at him.

 

“Oh why does it suddenly look soo low..?”

 

His voice gets pitched higher, eyes crinkling into happy little upside down moons when he gets excited and he looks so damn cute they all can’t help laugh. Hongseok appreciates that side of him so much it made him feel like he needed to protect that child-like side of his Hyung make sure it never went away.

 

He can hear Kino on the other side clapping and squealing about how cute he is voicing what they all think in the most simple yet direct way.

Their fans giggle in the background along with them and the atmosphere is warm, this was the perfect way to start off a full day of schedules.

 

They watch as Jinho attempts to cross under the bar his hands out in front of his to keep his balance but not doing him much good as he nearly tumbles forwards onto his face landing right in front of Yuto in an embarrassed heap of limbs.

 

There’s laughter everywhere even Hongseok himself is laughing as he steps around Shinwon ready to help Jinho off the floor.

But Wooseok beats him to it, pushing both Shinwon and YanAn towards Jinho so Hongseok steps back laughter still deep in his belly.

 

They seem to reach for Jinho but he’s still curled up on the ground laughing with everyone else so Yuto looks down and wraps arms around Jinho’s figure dragging him up and away from the ground as Jinho hides his face abashedly.

 Wooseok and Shinwon tense up, looking over at their hyung and nervously stepping side to side with stuttered sounds masked by the laughter bellowing through out the room.

 

Hongseok steps forwards the laughter no longer in him, his hands in a hurry to unfurl that tall demon child away from Jinho because they’re too close..to close for his comfort at least.

 

Yuto should’ve let go on him a while ago but instead his arms tighten around hyung, digging his cheek into Jinho's hair, hugging him into his chest, their bodies curved into each other as Jinho whines and complains about how he should’ve made it at that height.

 

 _ **He's doing it on purpose**_..he knows what he's doing and its driving Hongseok insane!!

 

Yuto meets his eyes with smile and Hongseok has to make himself busy some other way, hands reaching out to change the measurement on the bar trying to seem as uncaring as possible because he doesn't think punching Yuto on live TV is the best idea at the moment.

 

But Wooseok pinches Yuto in the side fixing him with a glare and something must click in Yuto because his eyebrows furrow and he quickly lets Jinho out of his arms watching as his hyung tripped onto Wooseok, latching onto his arm as the laughter knocked the breath right out of his lungs.

 

Hongseok can see Yuto staring at him, eyes softening in a non-verbal apology almost masked by the clapping of his hands to make it seem as if he was totally into the game.

That night in the practice room as he sits with his back against the mirror he looks up from his phone raising an eyebrow when Yuto sits next to him.

There’s no tension between them as Yuto twirls his water bottle between his fingers, his headphones sticking out of his pockets.

 

In front of them across the room Hyunggu  is going over parts of a choreo he’d come up with last week for fun, laughing when neither Jinho or YanAn seem to get it their limbs still stiff from not having warmed up yet.

 

Hyojung and Changgu are over in another corner mumbling through a conversation about their schedule for tomorrow that Hui overhears while setting up the music so that they could practice.

 

Wooseok and Shinwon were talking only moments before but the youngest of them all glances over at Yuto and Hongseok elbowing Shinwon before crossing his arms and staring hard at Yuto.

 

“You told him huh..?”

Wooseok nods, leaning against the wall as he took a swig of water before speaking.

 

“Yeah..can you believe it took him so long to realize that he was antagonizing Hongseok-hyung…? How thick headed could someone possibly be not to realize that..?”

 

Shinwon scoffs.

“Pffftt..It’ll probably take even longer for the hyung’s to confess to eachother..ten bucks says this is’nt the last time we see Hongseok-Hyung being jealous..”

Wooseok rolls his shoulders as he bites his bottom lip thoughtfully.

 

“Nah scrap that ..I think we Should bet on who winds up with a black eye because of it.”

The both chuckle out of hearing distance from Yuto and Hongseok who sit quietly next to each other.

 

Hongseok puts his phone down when Yuto’s hand encircles his knee grabbing his attention as they lock eyes in a stalemate.

 

“I was kind of stupid earlier but you do know no one is going to try to take him away from you..right..?” Yuto’s deep voice is soft so that only Hongseok can hear.

 

Hongseok sighs, looking away from him to watch Jinho and waiting for him to notice his gaze, still pink in the face from dancing when he meets his eyes with a smile before going back to messing around with the choreo as Hyunggu claps each beat for him. Yuto follows his gaze then looks between them swearing this was something he’d read in some manga Hyojung had shown him recently.

 

"So thats what love looks like huh...?" He tries to keep his voice low to himself but Hongseok hears him and chuckles before looking over at him.

 

"Maybe..."

 

His Hyung’s voice is tired, they’ve been up since the crack of dawn and his emotions were always on fire he was probably the most exhausted out of all of them.

 

“Seems like everyone else knows better than either of us..So what the hell is stopping us...?”

 

They sit in silence for a few seconds and Hongseok’s eyes don’t leave Jinho’s form.

 

.......He should really should do something about that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The hidden Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a long pause between them and they do nothing but stare at each other; Hongseok looking like he was trying to say something that he just couldn’t get out and Jinho’s gaze as soft as could be trying to coax it out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may come as a surprise but we need abit of angst at this point *evil author-nim laughs*

He turns his head into Hongseok’s hoodie memorizing the scent as he lays in bed staring up at the ceiling general thoughts plaguing his mind late at night as usual.

 

He’d always wondered why entertainers and the general public were so poignant that idols show talents besides singing, dancing or acting…it was mind boggling to say the least. It was almost like they were expected to be amazing at everything and if they weren’t then they were useless.

 

He shifts, sleeves of the jacket warming his fingertips as he brings it up to his face letting it sit lightly against his cheek. He brings himself back to his thoughts easily, his eyes catching site the dream catcher Hyojung had gotten for him a while ago.

 

It was pretty, had always been pretty just like all the idols he’d ever come into contact with at music shows.That a lot of the times had been their meal ticket and cause for popularity, But in a market saturated with idols enough is never enough, so as good looking as they are of course the company encourages them to find their own talents.

 

He had found his talent within the eight years training at SM. By the time he hit twenty he started to compromise on the fact that he wasn’t getting any taller and which gave him a sort of “ageyo boost” his hyung’s always called it.

 

He wouldn’t dare pull what some of the other sunbae’s had done. Most other short male idols besides the most recent of their generation used to compensate for being short by worked out and gaining muscles anywhere possible which made them put on a hard exterior personality completely.

 

They changed themselves for their pride. But Jinho hated working out and he liked being cute; it was part of his pride and confidence, something he could turn off and on so he didn’t want to lose that part of himself.

 

He was comfortable with himself, watching for the past few years as all the other members of the group had tried and even after debut are still trying to figure out their niche. They were younger, less experienced and still learning but eager to try out new things.

 

He’s never surprised when Hyojung corners him in the kitchen at the dorm to ask for opinions on his ageyo because Jinho gladly helps trying his best to be non-biased even when the sides of his mouth curl up in a smile. And when Hyunggu drags him to the practice room and forces him to watch his girl group dance impressions he follows along and helps as best as he can amazed at how he moves like water never offbeat or stiff.

 

Even Yuto asks to practice his Korean with him he never says no; he can’t find it in his heart to even dare do so, laughter making his stomach cramp as Yuto tries out new comedic phrases and trying to get the pronunciation rolling off of his tounge as quickly as possible. And of course Jinho never says no to when Hwitaek links arms with him and tugs him into the studio to make music together, the nights long and tiring but their end product well worth the effort.  

 

He was the oldest and it was the natural occurrence of events he happily accepted.

 

His mind had started to drift into sleep, so at 2AM when their dorm is quiet and dark, he can barely open his eyes when the bed dips besides him and someone is whispering in his ear.

 

“Jinho-Hyung…Jinho-Hyung..”

 

He groans, turning his head to the side, his eyes open in small slits not wanting to open them all the way.

 

“Whhhhhhy….” He moans groggily, his hands coming up to cover his face and scratch at his hairline, trying not to gag at how bad his breath smelled trapped in-between his face and his palm.

 

_The kids only ever do this when they can’t sleep or when they can’t get a hold of the manager, but it was soo early so why now?_

Whoever it is, they lean over him, the bed now shifting on one side of Jinho’s head, a warm hand engulfing his own to pull it away from his face.

 

He blinks twice a face coming into focus seconds later and Jinho chokes on his spit when he realizes that it’s Hongseok and his face is awfully close to his own.

 

He coughs and coughs, ears going pink when Hongseok leans back as he tugs him by the hand to sit up, eyes looking over his hyung frantically as Jinho shook his head.

 

He finally gets a good few breaths in; sliding his hand out of Hongseok’s to cover his own mouth.

“I..I’m sorry Jinho-Hyung..you okay…?” He asks quietly, shifting from his sitting position on the edge of the bed, his body warming the sheets near Jinho’s thighs.

 

The light from the hallway is slightly basking them both in a dim yellow glow, and Jinho wonders why Hongseok isn’t in his sleep clothes.

But he nods, finally looking up at him now fully awake.

 

_I hope this isn’t his idea of an early morning confession.._

**_But deep inside he really does hope it is_ **

 

“You could’nt sleep…” Jinho’s words are muffled under his palm as his other hand trails up Hongseok’s face, finger smoothing over the tired lines on the sides of his eyes before falling onto the bed next to his hips were the blankets were pooled between them.

 

Hongseok nods and cracks a small smile, staring down at Jinho’s hands that were spread over his lips.

 

“Yeah something like that..Hyung why are you covering your mouth?” He’s genuinely curious, his eyebrows raised.

Jinho very slightly widen his fingers, his voice deep and soft with sleep and Hongseok can see the smile on his lips without even trying.

“Morning breath.”

Hongseok chuckles, rubbing a hand over his own face lightly.

“Ah..I see….”

 

There’s a long pause between them and they do nothing but stare at each other; Hongseok looking like he was trying to say something that he just couldn’t get out and Jinho’s gaze as soft as could be trying to coax it out of him.

 

That’s how their relationship had been recently; they spoke more with their eyes and less with their mouths. It was all out in the open but not verbally so they seem to float around like molecules on the verge of reacting with eachother…it was a dangerous game.

 

Hongseok finally speaks up.

 “I know it’s a bit early but would you come to the gym with me…?”

Now that’s a strange request..Hongseok would normally work out at the gym by himself because everyone else was too lazy and of all people to ask, Jinho should be the last person to even be thought of for a session of fitness…well besides Shinwon who was a weakling in almost every way possible but refused to admit it.

 

He slowly slides his hand away from his mouth and grabs for the face mask on his desk, jolting in surprise when Hongseok is quicker and reaches over him to grab his wrist and keep him from moving, his body now towering over Jinho’s.

 

“H-Hongseok-ah-“

 

“Your morning breath isn’t going to kill me hyung..I need your help..I promise this is the last time I wake you up so early in the morning so just come to the gym with me…please.”

 

Hongseok’s voice is tight and Jinho wants so badly to ease his stress; whatever was eating at him was bubbled up into the outermost layer of his skin because his hold on Jinho’s hand is too tight abit to suffocating, the veins by his knuckles too stark too prominent even for him.

 

_It’s almost like he thinks I’m going to say no.._

 

Jinho sighs, pulling his hand back into his lap, Hongseok’s hand still clutching to him desperately.

 

“Ofcourse I’ll go with you..just give me five minutes and I’ll meet you in the living room…okay?”

 

He can see the way Hongseok’s shoulders sag in relief, body slipping away from Jinho’s with a soft “thanks”, the door clicking closed behind him.

 

He thinks that one of these days Hongseok might make his heart burst because he’s not sure how much longer he can take this…

 

There are few reasons Jinho hasn’t confessed; he doesn’t know if it’s just misplaced emotions Hongseok is projecting; like all the friends who want to protect him because he’s “ _small and cute_ ”

Or the fact that his own insecurities are growing bigger and bigger and he doesn’t know why but swallows it for the sake of everyone else in his life.

 

Whatever the case the last thing he was expecting was to be sitting on Hongseok’s back in the middle of the practice room an hour before anyone was supposed to be there.

 

They’d made a small pit stop to the gym room where Jinho watched Hongseok warm up with pull ups, push-ups and weight lifting, then somehow they’d wound up here and Hongseok had convinced him to sit on his back while he does pushups.

 

Hesitantly he looks down at him.

“Ah..Hongseok-ah…I don’t think this is a good idea-“

 

From underneath him Hongseok grunts, getting off of his knees and into the proper push up position with Jinho’s legs dangling off the ground and over his shoulders.

 

 His sleeves are pulled up and around his shoulders leaving his biceps out in the open and running hot under Jinho’s luke warm palms as Jinho scrambles to find something to hold onto.

 

“N-no its okay Hyung.. This is the pp-perfect talent to show on variety shows..I just need you to be still..” His voice shakes as he moves, body moving up and down…up and down, the muscles in his back flexing like crazy between Jinho thighs as he forces himself to move.

 

Jinho thinks it’s a little too hot in here and that Hongseok is pushing himself a bit too hard so reaches down and places a cool palm underneath Hongseok’s elbow not expecting the reaction it elicited.  

 

“You can stop now..if you hurt youself-“

 

The muscles in Hongseok’s torso spasm suddenly and it leaves him feeling unbalanced, quickly tipping over to the side and forcing Jinho onto the ground with a surprised gasp.

 

Hongseok is quick enough to hook an arm underneath Jinho’s head protecting him from the hardwood ground beneath their bodies thrumming with tension from just moments before.

 

Its silent but their breathing is heavy and Jinho lays there; eyes wide, his upper body tucked into Hongseok’s chest knowing his heart is thumping so hard he can hear it in his ears while the heat packed arm around him and the breaths fanning out over his face send a chill up his spine.

 

“Hyung…” Hongseok's voice is warm and affectionate and Jinho knows he's not imagining things now.

 

He doesn’t realize how tightly his eyes are closed till they open and he’s surprised at the blast of light that welcomes him.

 

Hongseok is over him looking down at him, eyes rugged and dark. Jinho swears Hongseok moves even closer. Their lips on the verge of brushing,breaths close enough to mix and make the air between them suffocatingly hot.

But that all comes to end because the practice room door clicks open and neither of them can move fast enough because there are eight pairs of eyes rushing into the room and staring at them.

 

Hongseok pushes Jinho away quickly, not even bothering to be gentle about it. His head lightly hits the hardwood floor and he whimpers, rubbing the back of his scalp with a groan as he sat up looking up at all the faces in the room.

 

_Was he that embarrassed of the members seeing them together..?_

 

Hyojung peaks around YanAn, sucking a lollipop between his lips.

“Have you two finally gotten it over with..?” He asks bluntly.

 

Hongseok looks at all of them, eyes wild.

“What are you talking about?”

 

Shinwon shakes his head as he steps forwards.

“You don’t need to deny liking Jinho-Hyung Hongseok-hyung.”

“No-I don’t like him.”

 

Jinho feels his heart drop.

 

Yuto shoots forwards grabbing his hyung by the front of shirt and shaking him, disbelief in his voice.

 

“That’s bullshit..how are you going to just lie like that!! And in front of Jinho-hyung of all people..he doesn’t deserve that!!”

 

Yuto doesn’t stop shaking him even when Hongseok looks back at Jinho expressionless. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him but his defense is up and the need to deny those emotions he works so hard to dismiss bubbles up into his throat.

 

He pushes Yuto off of him, the vein in his temple throbbing.

“You don’t know anything ..none of you know shit, I’d never like someone like him!”

**_He doesn’t mean it..he doesn’t mean any of it_ **

 

Yuto is seconds away from lunging at Hongseok and he flinches because of it, taking a step back when Hyunggu and Hwitaek grab him by the arms to keep him from moving.

 

There’s a collective mumble in the room and Jinho is up on his feet staring at Hongseok’s back thinking about how stupid he’d been to think Hongseok ever felt anything else than pity for him.

 

His head hurts..his chest hurts..his fingers are shaking and he’s trying soo hard to blink the tears away.

 

Hongseok looks like a scared cornered animal and he almost trips backwards when Wooseok comes stalking towards him, looking like a mad bull.

 

Silence drops in the room and Hongseok gets pushed to the side in Wooseok’s wake because no he’s not coming from Hongseok…he’s going straight to Jinho who looks up at him eyes trembling, his hands up in front of him like he’s scared of being hit.

 

There’s shouts from everywhere and one of them is Hongseok ‘s.

“Wooseok what the fuck are you doing???!!!”

**He wouldn’t hurt Jinho..he wouldn’t dare hurt Jinho, Hongseok would make damn sure of that**

 

But that doesn’t stop Wooseok and he lands in front of Jinho; his whole being is fuming and his eyes are an inky black almost scary.

 

Jinho doesn’t understand what’s going on and he steps  back as far as he can but it doesn’t get him very far because Wooseok is reaching out for him, arms too long for him to escape.

 

_How did it get to be like this..?_

 

It goes silent again, Shinwon shrieking when Wooseok grabs at Jinho, hands tight around his waist.

Jinho has to crane his neck to look up at Wooseok trembling hands trapped between their bodies.

 

Hongseok narrows his eyes.

_No..Wooseok wouldn’t-_

 

Suddenly Wooseok forces Jinho closer, ignoring how badly he was squirming in his hold, voice tight and afraid.

 

“Wooseok-Wooseok-ah..dd-don’t-“

 

But something strange happens when Jinho instinctively closes his eyes tight and the last thing he expects is for a pair of lips to come crashing down onto his own.

 

Changgu staggers back and Hwitaek does the same.

“Oh shit-“

Everyone else is just as shocked..who would’ve expected this..?

 

Jinho gasps against the lips on his own when Wooseok’s fingers dig into the skin underneath his jacket, lips warm and chapped feverently trying to convey fifty different things at once. Jinho can’t breath..he can’t breathe because Wooseok is stealing all his air, swallowing the small sound of surprise that jumped out of his throat.

 

He can’t even get his own hands to move from where they’re nestled atop of Wooseok’s chest because the message from his brain seems to get stuck there; never fully blowing past junctions and nerves to will his body to move.

 

_Wooseok…Wooseok is kissing him_

 

A good five seconds later Jinho can feel Wooseok being pulled away from him and he sputters, falling against the mirror in surprise, eyes widening when Hongseok has one hand fisted in Wooseok’s jacket, the other one landing an uppercut under Wooseok’s jaw that sends him falling back onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

 

Once the initial shock wears off Shinwon makes a mental note reminding himself that he owes Wooseok ten bucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments you guys!! How about a round of applause for Wooseok for sacrificing himself cause its about to get real intense!


	4. Start somthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can’t be mad at Hongseok for honestly not feeling anything for him but he wants so badly to hate him for it….The way they shared looks and gazes, the way he was always the first person Hongseok checks for, the jealousy that pushed him to punch Wooseok..it all pointed to an obvious interpretation no matter what angle he saw it from..
> 
> Hongseok feels something for him
> 
> But to have it be so vehemently denied and confirmed at the same time was killing Jinho.
> 
> Was he not worthy enough to be the object of Hongseok’s affections? Was there something wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought last chapter ended with an unexpected bomb huh?..well then this one might leave you feeling a little light headed. Major feels ahead, proceed with caution.

The next few days are uncomfortable for everyone.

 

Jinho avoids Hongseok like the plague and everyone else has to dance around them both, not really knowing how to approach either of them.

 

When they wake up in the morning it’s like a new routine over and over again. Wooseok has to hold an ice pack to his jaw dodging the questions from their manager easily, blaming the blooming dark purple bruise under his jaw on leaning down to quickly and hitting it on a counter top in the restroom.

 

It makes enough sense to be believable, but Jinho is sure no one misses the way Yuto side-eyes Hongseok with glares all the time or the way there’s always an empty space next to him when they eat.

 

Even in public spaces everyone does their best to keep Hongseok and Jinho apart.

 

After a performance they did the usual dinner at the Tonkatsu place a few blocks away from the MBC building. And the mood between them all noticeably is down on energy save Hyunggu, Changgu and Hwitaek who have enough sense to keep a happy pretense going in front of staff members and their manager.

 

But Shinwon and Yuto stick to Wooseok on the left side of the table bent over a tablet playing some sort of new game that had become popular as of recently and Jinho doesn’t miss the way Yuto is curled into Wooseok’s side almost protectively.

 

He can’t blame him for feeling that way..if his best friend had gotten punched he’d probably do the same.

 

So he opts for a seat by the table one row over next to YanAn furthest away from their manager, Jinho slipping his backpack onto the ground next to him and doing his best to make the smile he forces onto his face to look sincere; like he wasn’t torn apart inside and like there was nothing wrong.

 

He knows the members don’t buy it, but it’ll have to do because if Hongseok wanted to be an asshole about the whole situation and not apologize for it, one of them has to be the responsible one.

 

He lets his face fall onto his hand, looking out of the window as he lets his mind slip into chaos.

 

He can’t be mad at Hongseok for honestly not feeling anything for him but he wants so badly to hate him for it….The way they shared looks and gazes, the way he was always the first person Hongseok checks for, the jealousy that pushed him to punch Wooseok..it all pointed to an obvious interpretation no matter what angle he saw it from..

 

_Hongseok feels something for him_

But to have it be so vehemently denied and confirmed at the same time was killing Jinho.

 

_Was he not worthy enough to be the object of Hongseok’s affections? Was there something wrong with him?_

 

Hongseok’s words ring in his ears

 

_I’d never like someone like him!_

He doesn’t realize that there are tears seeping out of his eyes..he can’t even try to keep them in because it hurts. So when there’s the swift movement of a body next to him and a hand turning his face he can’t help but let his tears be wiped away.

 

Hyojung sighs; aware of both Hongseok and Hwitaek’s eyes on him, but that doesn’t stop his hands from wiping away the tears that had mixed with Jinho’s eyeliner and rubbed dark grey lines into the sides of eyes .

 

Once all remnants of Jinho’s tears are gone, it’s right on time for their food to be brought to them and Hyojung casually puts his phone into his pocket as he speaks.

 

“Is he really worth your tears Hyung..?”

 

Their plates are steaming and beside them YanAn has already started eating, almost completely tuned out to what they’re saying.

Jinho clears his throat, throwing out a soft thank you to the ajumma who nods in his direction before going back to the kitchen in the back somewhere.

He glances over at Hyojung, taking in the neutral but searching look to his eyes.

 

“I don’t know yet..its not for me to decide..” His voice is gritty from how tight his throat is and when he turns his head to glance over at Hongseok who sits next to their manager Hyojung sighs before cutting his chicken into smaller bite sized pieces.

 

“You’re too nice hyung..I would’ve made his life hell by now.”

 

Jinho smirks, fork clenched in one hand and chopsticks in the other. He has no idea that Hongseok has gotten up from his seat to go to the restroom and was within hearing distance whereas everyone else busy eating.

 

“Yeah..love makes you do some crazy things..”

There’s a soft crash and the sound of a phone falling to the ground that make everyone turn their attention towards the scene.

 

Jinho’s bag gets pushed from the table by a pair of feet into the walking way and he’s sure somebody had somehow tripped over it, so he of course looks down surprised ready to extend an apology.

 

His mouth opens then shuts it like fish out of water, his words getting caught in his throat and not moving.

 

Hongseok stares up at him in a sitting position on the ground his eyes wide as they focus on Jinho as if he’d been hit by lightning and it makes Hyojung snort, rolling his eyes before turning back to his food as does everyone else in the restaurant.

“Idiot.” He mumbles between bites of rice, chicken and sauce.

 

But Jinho doesn’t hear him, instead only catching the startled expression on Hongseok’s face as their gazes meet.

 

He sees soo many things in those deep brown eyes until he’s has had enough and can’t take it anymore. Frantically he casts his eyes away, trying to keep those familiar feelings from snaking up his stomach and into his throat.

 

He knows Hongseok heard him..and it’s better that he did but it makes Jinho feel sick; his stomach twisting with the unknown complications of his confession.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and pretends it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, instead opting to force his mind to focus on the sound of Hongseok finally getting off the ground and walking away, keeping it stark in his mind.

 

He does however miss the scared soft way Hongseok’s face falls with realization and maybe it’s better that he does because it would’ve plagued his dreams for days to come.

 

That night at the dorm he grabs a pack and fills it with ice before grabbing a few painkillers in his other hand. He walks past Yuto and YanAn who are sitting on the couch playing some sort of language exchange game between themselves.

 

The fast mix of Chinese and Japanese floating around is a headache in itself but he can’t help but smile at how excited they are; after the past few days it’s nice to have some happiness in the dorm.

 

At the end of the hall he can hear Hyunggu singing in the shower while Hwitaek yells from another room for him to stop using up all the hot water.

 

It was almost like a normal night in the dorm and Jinho wants so badly to believe nothing is wrong.

 

He gets to Wooseok and Yuto’s room and finds their youngest on the bottom bunk, ipad in hand, eyes fixated on the screen.

 

Wooseok notices him a few seconds later, eyes widening at his hyung as he slowly sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hyung?” His deep voice rumbles softly through the room.

 

Jinho sighs, dropping the ice pack into his lap and reaching out to gently tug the earphones out of Wooseok’s ears.

 

He winces when loud rap music heavy with bass is easily heard even from where he’s sitting.

 

“Wooseok-ah..you’re going to lose your hearing if you keep listening to music this loud..” He tries his best not to sound like a nagging mother but he does anyways, cracking a smile when Wooseok clears his throat awkwardly, eyes looking around the room nervously.

 

After their kiss Wooseok hadn’t been talking to him much either,  and even though he wasn’t trying to avoid Jinho their conversations had always been in groups with other people around them in talks that had nothing to do with “ _that morning” from a few days ago._

 

“Spill the beans..I know you don’t like me as anything more than a “Hyung” so why did you kiss me?” He figures there was no other way to address the issue and the way Wooseok looks at him like puppy almost makes him want to reach out pet him like one.

 

But he does the next best thing and instead presses the ice pack underneath Wooseok’s jaw, eyes following the way the muscles along his throat stretch in a thick swallow.

 

He can see the way Wooseok is trying to gather his thoughts, eyes now solely on Jinho but quickly dropping in a wince when the cold hits his still aching bruise.

 

His hand reaches up to hold the icepack in place, his palm covering Jinho’s hand for a few seconds before letting the smaller hand beneath his own slip away.

 

Finally gathering his words his eyes harden abit and Jinho raises an eyebrow.

 

“If I wouldn’t have done that you two would’ve kept to your game of cat and mouse making the rest of us suffer…everyone knows how badly Hongseok-Hyung is strung out on his feelings for you so it’s just a matter of time before he takes the shield off of his heart and opens up to you.” He shifts his head from side to side noting the way Jinho’s ears twinge pink at the tips as he looks down at his lap.

 

He almost looks doubtful.

 

“Hyung..please don’t tell me you think Hongseok-Hyung was telling the truth that day..” He asks incredulously, unconsciously dropping his ipad into his lap to let his hand curl into a first.

 

Jinho looks up at the ceiling, sighs then meets Wooseok’s gaze his chest tight with emotions.

 

“I don’t know Wooseok-ah..doesn’t seem like I’m all that important to him if he can’t say it himself..”

 

Wooseok groans, falling back onto his pillows with a thump.

 

“All that jealousy he spews over anyone else being touchy with you should be an obvious answer for you Hyung, whenever you two look at each other its like you’re a newlywed couple…its kinda disgusting actually.”

 

The thought unintentionally makes the sides of Jinho’s mouth quirk up in a smile; flashes of him and Hongseok together before the break out happened playing through the front of his mind.

 

He misses those times..silently praying for them to come back and erase the memory of these strange last few days.

 

Moments later he scoffs, leaning over to smack Wooseok’s thigh, laughing when he flinches and tries to avoid the next loud smack on his stomach.

 

“You brat, you’re unbelievable you know that? You kiss me again and the next time I’ll bite your tongue off you hear me??”

Wooseok laughs along with him and drops the icepack, sitting up to catch his hyung’s hand before he could be smacked anymore.

 

“Fine no kisses we can both agree on that, but this treatment-Nah that’s not fair I took one for the team and this is how you repay me…Jinho-hyung I’m insulted!” His voice is loud; joking and bright.

 

Before Jinho can respond they both realize that there’s another presence in the room by the sound of a throat being cleared somehow it turns into Hongseok face staring back at both of them from the door way, eyes challengingly staring at where Jinho and Wooseok’s hands are connected.

Instinctively Jinho slips his hands out of Wooseok’s hold and stands up knowing full well he doesn’t have to.

 

“I just want to talk to Jinho-Hyung..” He looks like he hasn’t slept in a while, the darkness under his eyes more prominent than Jinho has ever seen, his voice too warm and not matching the intense look in his eyes.

 

Wooseok scoffs.

“So that’s what denial looks like..”

 

Jinho smacks him in the arm, shaking his head before turning to face the other way, now inching closer to Hongseok who’s within reaching distance now.

 

But he knows things are about to go haywire because Wooseok’s arm shoots out and he grabs Jinho by the elbow, forcefully tugging him to sit back down onto the bed near his legs and Jinho can’t help but feel terrified.

 

“If you can’t be truthful with your feelings I suggest you say nothing.” It’s like another side of Wooseok has chimed in and its then that Jinho remembers that Hongseok hasn’t apologized for punching him yet..thats is something that needs to be settled..but he’s not sure this is the right way to go about doing it.

 

His gut feeling is right in every way because Wooseok gets up from the bed then he and Hongseok are at each other’s throats in seconds giving Jinho almost no time to react.

 

“That’s none of your business I suggest you stay out of it.” Hongseok sounds infuriated and Jinho can see the way he reaches out to take a hold of Wooseok’s shirt; fisting it harshly between his hands.

 

He’s doesn’t think twice, bolting from his position on the bottom bunk and trying to get between them, completely aware of the crowd of members now huddling in the doorway.

 

His hands find Hongseok’s shoulders and he finds some godly power in himself to push Hongseok away from Wooseok, eyes filled with sadness, anger and pity..not just for him but for the both of them.

 

“You can’t be like this Hongseok-ah!!!!”

 

The room goes silent and Wooseok backing away; nostrils still flared, eyes still glaring holes into the side of Hongseok’s skull.

It’s between them now…no more member intervention, no more running away, no more blatant ignorance.

Jinho looks up at Hongseok and he’s breathing heavily, his hands tight around Hongseok’s shoulders.

 

The air between them is electric.

“ **You can’t treat your members like this, you can’t claim not to like me and throw jealous fits of rage because of me..thats not how it works!!!!!”**

 

Hongseok stares down at him; the one person he always tried so hard not to hurt but managed to break in a matter of days. The guilt is eating him alive, he’s a failure.

 

Jinho’s eyes are watery and he’s sniffling, hands slipping from Hongseok’s shoulders to the front of his shirt, shaking him back and forth as he lets out everything he’d been holding in for days. Hongseok lets him have control, his own body going back and forth like a limp rag doll under Jinho’s hands.

 

 **“You’re not like this Hongseok-ah…you’re scared and you don’t need to be..If liking me is an embarrassment tell me…if I’m not good enough tell me…If me putting my heart into this is a waste of time tell me…please…just tell me the truth..”** Jinho’s voice trails off, cracking at the end of his sentence when his hands fall away from Hongseok’s shirt to wipe the tears away from his own face.

 

Suddenly the room is being vacated, footsteps soft against the wood floors then he and Hongseok are left alone.

Jinho can’t look up from the floor and he can’t stop the tears from building up or the tightness in his throat threatening to suffocate him.

 

When Hongseok's hand grabs him hard by the wrist he winces, jerking back, his vision still blurry from tears. He knows it’s no use; knows Hongseok could hold him down and keep him in place easily just by the way his fingers slide up to squeeze around his forearm like it’s a form of life-support.

 

That’s when he stops trying and finds himself being dragged out of the room, vision clearing up in the tiniest when he realizes he’s being pulled through the dorm and to the doorstep.

 

 By the time he can process anything Hongseok had taken them outside, ignoring the concerned shouts from the members still in the dorm. He’s still shoe less but Jinho lets himself be tugged into the chilly night, his sniffling from earlier making him cough; now nearly breathless.

 

 

Hongseok looks back for a second as they walk, memorizing the image of Jinho in this skittish, vulnerable state into every neuronal fiber he can mentally conjure, swearing he’d never be the one to cause it again and **_Finally_** he knows what he has to do.

 

 


	5. Law of Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho sighs, looking up at the night sky before taking a quivering breath as he spoke.
> 
> “Why?...Why should I trust you this time?” His tone had changed quite a bit from earlier and the tense muscles in Hongseok’s back ripple visibly under his jacket.
> 
> He let Hongseok manhandle him out here so asking for some sort of explanation couldn’t be considered unheard of; in fact he should be expecting more.
> 
> Seeing Hongseok stand up and turn around to look at him, Jinho thinks about how beautiful he looks under the lights above them-about how forbidden it should be for someone like this to have such an effect on him.
> 
> Surely the world hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is satisfying, I don't think i could ever do sad endings so don't overthink it, breathe in and out and you'll thank me later. Enjoy reading it you guys^^

 Heres a little something to set the mood

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As if his emotions weren’t already overwhelming enough, the air is soo cold he finds himself walking closer to Hongseok, face planting into his back when he stops suddenly.

 

He probably looks ridiculous right now, eyes puffy, cheeks a light splotchy pink, eyebrows furrowing when Hongseok looks back at him with an expression so conflicted Jinho himself can’t find it in himself to be as mad as he should be.

 

They’d gotten to the stairwell just two flights of steps away from the gardening area on the roof.

He sees the way Hongseok’s eyes slip down to his feet then land on the arm in his grasp.

_What is he thinking?_

 

The last thing he expects is for Hongseok to let him go and lean down in front of him, motioning for him to get on his back.

 

Jinho sighs, looking up at the night sky before taking a quivering breath as he spoke.

 

“Why?...Why should I trust you this time?”  His tone had changed quite a bit from earlier and the tense muscles in Hongseok’s back ripple visibly under his jacket.

 

He let Hongseok manhandle him out here so asking for some sort of explanation couldn’t be considered unheard of; in fact he should be expecting more.

 

Seeing Hongseok stand up and turn around to look at him, Jinho thinks about how beautiful he looks under the lights above them-about how forbidden it should be for someone like this to have such an effect on him.

 

Surely the world hated him.

 

A few flies nosily buzz past them, and crickets chirp loudly in the bushes and trees around their apartment complex; it was a clear beautiful night and there were so many ways it can end.

 

He feels the fingers pressing against his cheek and he does his damnest not to lean into the touch, instead gently peeling Hongseok’s hands away and taking a step down farther back as Hongseok breathes out shakily before speaking.

 

“You’re cold..I can tell.”

Oh no not this avoidance crap again.

Jinho’s eyes narrow

 

“Hongseok-“

“ I hurt a lot of people these past few days and I know I don’t deserve it…but give me one more chance?..I’ll tell you everything..the honest to god truth.”

 

He extends his hand out towards Jinho eyes looking down at him pleadingly.

 

“Please Jinho-hyung..please??”

 

There’s a chill up his spine and his eyes flutter, he knows there should be something but nothing in his entire being is stopping him from reaching out and taking Hongseok’ hand, easily being pulled onto Hongseok’s back with the soft sounds of their clothes brushing.

 

His feet leave the ground and there’s a warm back under his chest, his own arms tucked around Hongseok’s shoulders. His head is nestled safely against the crook of Hongseok’s neck; the heat of his skin prickling hot splashes of pink that bubble up into Jinho’s cheeks and he thinks this is the warmest he’s felt since the season has started.

 

The walk to the roof isn’t long, but he can hear how tired Hongseok is when he slides him off of his back and turns away towards the city landscape lit up with bright lights that cast pretty shapes on the buildings, his arms crossed behind his head and Jinho can’t even see his face.

 

The grassy patch they stood on at the corner of roof feels cool under his feet, the warmth he’d been holding onto moments earlier dissipating quickly.

 

To be honest he has no idea what to do..he doesn’t step closer to Hongseok, he can only stare at his back, sleeves of his jacket sliding over his fingertips again.

 

The amount of times they spent in silence like this is uncountable, even just to be in each other’s presence used to enough for them. But this silence was gut wrenching; he could practically feel the anxious energy pouring off of Hongseok and it was making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

 

_Was it that hard for Hongseok to express himself? Did he lie to himself because he felt vunerable? Is he in the wrong for being mad at him?_

 

A booming scream gets cast out into the night air, and it makes Jinho jolt in surprise, eyes widening at the sheer intensity of it, gaze falling to the reddened clenched fists at Hongseok’s sides as he screams.

 

It sounds painful, sad and desperate, like somebody is stabbing Hongseok in the chest and he can’t get away. The sound rings in Jinho’s ears long after it dissipates. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it.

 

And he understands to a certain extent..if this was something that had been on Hongseok’s heart for soo long it wasn’t going to be easy to just say it..

It was like the angry monster had climbed out of his throat and jumped off the building. Hongseok’s body relaxes, his fingers unclench and finally he turns around to face Jinho looking all sorts of helpless and tired.

 

“You said love makes you do crazy things..who were you talking about?” His voice sounding wrecked and harsh even on Jinho’s ears.

 

“Who do you think I was talking about?” Jinho asks back incredulously, walking closer to Hongseok his eyes searching, hoping.

 

Hongseok shakes his head, pressing even closer and forcing Jinho to crane his neck to look up at him.

 

“How am I supposed to know that?...Am I supposed to be able to read your mind or something?” He’s on the defense, eyebrows furrowing, lips in a tight line.

 

Jinho's caught of guard so badly he nearly bites his tongue, anger on the verge of destroying the little self composure he had left .

 

_There’s no way he’s this oblivious_

 

“Don’t act stupid, you knew from the start that whatever was between us was different from the other members but you refuse to acknowledge it..Are you trying to hurt me or something?” Jinho eyes water, but he refuses to let any tears fall, finally looking away from Hongseok and breathing in a batch of air he didn’t realize he needed so badly.

 

Hongseok’s hands shoot out and Jinho finds his face between two warm palms forced to meet another pair of trembling eyes as their breaths mingle in the short air between them.

 

“I’m scared too you know..I’ve misread emotions and unsaid words and looked like a fool before..why should I put myself out there to get hurt again..why is this just my fault….?” There are tears in Hongseok’s eyes and Jinho’s heart stops…it hurts and his fingers throb at the sudden influx of warmth through his skin.

 

_That’s why he said what he said that day..he lied to protect himself..to refuse the pain from a past experience to take over again._

_Jinho feels like a fool…he’d been one-sided this whole time and didn’t even think about putting his feelings out in the open for Hongseok to act on..it was his fault to..he was just as much an asshole._

 

Relief floods his mind, sheer stress slackening in his bones as he realizes that they can fix this

 

He brings both hands up and wipes away the tears the burn down Hongseok’s face. There was only one way it would end tonight and Jinho refused to have it any other way.

 

“I love you-you know that know right?...”

 

Hongseok nods. sniffling through the heavy feeling on his chest.

 

"I know now..." He trails off, voice sounding so pitiful Jinho wants nothing more than to crush Hongseok's painful memories between his fingers into crumbled indiscernible pieces.

 

Jinho sighs detracting one of his hands to run through Hongseok’s hair before it slides to the nape of his neck, tilting their faces even closer.

 

“I won’t hurt you like those others in the past, so tell me..how do you feel  about me?”

 

He so genuine with his words Hongseok can hear his heartbeat in his ears as he leans forwards, his hands dropping to slide around Jinho’s middle and pull him closer, entranced by the dreamlike look in his eyes.

 

This has been such a long time coming for Hongseok, he can’t wait any longer..the wall between them crumbling and the wild energy buzzing through his body culminates in their lips meshing together in a heated dance of  push and pull leaving them both breathless and flushed.

 

Between each kiss Hongseok mumbles a soft mantra of words against Jinho’s lips “ _I love you so much it drives me insane_ ” and Jinho makes soft little noises of contentment, his fingers curling into the hair at the back of Hongseok’s skull as he lets Hongseok hold him so tight he’s on the tips of his toes almost falling forwards onto him.

 

They kiss so much that night they go back to dorm lips swollen and pink, holding hands with their fingers intertwined. They’re met with such a happy excited uproar from the rest of the members that a collection of yells from their neighbors for them to keep it down bang against the walls.

 

They shush for a few seconds till their child-like exhilaration gets them going again.

 

“Took you guys long enough.” Shinwon sighs, falling back against the couch with a smile.

“Yeah this was more dramatic than all those dramas on KBS combined.” Hyunggu whines, falling next to his hyung on the couch.

 

“No fucking on the couch or anyone else’s bed but your own.” Hyojung says quickly, arms crossed over his chest as they all stare dumbly at him. Jinho’s face heats up so badly he can’t help but hide in Hongseok’s neck biting his lip at the collective groan from everyone in the room.

 

YanAn scrunches his nose, stepping away from Hyojung as he does.

“Hyung that’s nasty..is that all you think about?”

He shrugs, looking over at Jinho and Hongseok with a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

Changgu shakes his head, glancing over at Yuto and Wooseok who stand off to the side of the new couple.

 

Jinho lifts his head and catches Wooseok’s gaze, clearing his throat before tugging on Hongseok’s hand.

 

“Hongseok-ah don’t you think you owe someone an apology..?” He asks; nodding in Wooseok’s direction, voice sweet as sweet can be.

 

He can hear Hyojung's smart ass voice in the distance  "whipped" mumbled loudly as he smirks directly at Hongseok, not sorry about it at all as Hongseok rolls his eyes before breathing out heavily through his nose.

 

They all stare at him expectantly and so Hongseok finally looks over at Wooseok; eyes trailing down to where his hand was connected with Yuto’s, both of them leaning on each other so intertwined with each other he was sure they were sharing the same life energy.

 

 Nothing about them ever screams friendship, but something more and meaningful instead. Whether they’d figured that out themselves Hongseok won’t bother being nosy about so he quickly looks up away and back at Wooseok’s face trying not to make his new discovery too obvious.

 

“Wooseok-ah I’m sorry for punching you..but if you try that shit again I’m coming after you..I mean it you brat.” He steps forwards, pulling Jinho with him as he pinches Wooseok’s left ear, chuckling when he gets a lazy smile in return, Wooseok’s big hands swatting his own away easily.

 

Jinho’s chest feels lighter, the happy feeling between them all had returned and he never thought such a simple thing could make him feel so complete.

 

“Understood Hyung.” Wooseok mumbles, fingers secretly curling into Yuto’s palm as he chuckles.

 

 There’s another wave of excited chatter that becomes louder and more rambunctious when Wooseok starts a sudden chant of “Kiss him-kiss him-kiss him!!” that makes each member add fuel to the fire, a collection of sounds ringing through the dorm.

 

So yeah they kiss…and yeah they don’t sleep alone that night, but that just makes everything feel more real.

Hongseok stays in Jinho’s room that night, arm curled around his waist, Jinho’s nose tucked into the crook of his neck as warm breaths tickle his skin.

 

Jinho’s bed was always too big for him, having to compensate by loading up on pillows and the fan given stuffed animals that been handed to him over the past few months.  But Hongseok had replaced them, warmer than any stuffed animal could ever be.

 

They can’t see each other in the dark and they’re so tired they don’t speak, instead letting their fingers do all the talking as Hongseok slips a big hot palm underneath Jinho’s hoodie to rest on his bare back and Jinho settles his hand over Hongseok’s heart, counting the pulses underneath his palm in his head quietly.

 

“Jealousy” Jinho had decided could be a useful thing, with his hand lying flat against Hongseok’s chest he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t ever mulled over some possessive thoughts that only ever revolved around said man, the soft even breathing sounds a sign that he was already asleep.

 

They’d keep that between themselves and Jinho would be happy with that; their feelings going soo deep it’d be impossible to unbind them.

 

They were still like molecules floating around in the air, but now forces had pulled them together and formed something so strong they’d tear the universe apart.

 

Beneath their fingers they’d overtake, combust, explode make something great.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will likely be a bonus chapter because a little smut seems like it could do this story some good, are we all in agreement?? Give me a few days and it'll be up soon^^


End file.
